Aniversary Gift
by Kyla Shimada
Summary: You and Oblio are 3 years in relationship..And It's your Aniversary..You are sick and tired of hanging out but instead...You want to make some sexy stuffs on him..Just to be different!


(Name) was living with Oblio for 3 months, and now is there their aniversary..They will hangout together outside which she is totally bored about it..Since He is on his Dance Rehearsals.(Name) called Miss Aubrey, she is an expert in all girl problems and her trusted friend as well."Hey (Name)!"."Aubrey! Thank God you picked up the phone!" (Name) sighed "So...What's your problem?" she asked "Well..I need an.  
Uh...Altertnative for hanging out..Since I am sick and tired of hanging out...Every monthsary and Aniversary..Please I need your advice.." she complained as Miss Aubrey chuckled "Well..Your problem was Easy..Do you and Oblio did the...Uh...'Thing'?" she asked making her blush..Excuse me...You mean the Sensational love making?" (Name) asked "Well!Exactly!Now..Do it on him..He will be...Satisfied with you!Oh..Maybe I should go!Bye Girlfriend! Mwuah!"then the call ended..(Name) got frozen but she had to do it..."I - I feel w-weird...But..I guess.. I'll do it!"

(Meanwhile)

(Name) wore one of Oblio's jacket (That he wore in Dance Central 1), without bra but only in panties,she heard the door open.."Darling I am home!" It's finally him,so she preapared herself for the 'encounter', when the bedroom door opened "So Le-" he paused when he saw (Name) wore his jacket , her cleavage revealed and blue panties in front of him which makes him blush "W-What are you doing?" he asked as (Name) replied "Uh...Waiting?" then she walked slowly like a cat "Let me guess ..Are you trying to seduce me?" Oblio asked as (Name) gulped "Y-Yes?" she replied "(Name)...You wake...My beast in me!" He is for the first time as he carry her in bridal style and gently put her on the bed , later Oblio crawled ontop of her , then he kissed her deeper as she wrapped him with her legs. "B-Babe?" she whispered as he attack her neck "Ah!" (Name) moaned as she heard a sucking sound from him making her gripping the sheets slightly after that, he left a one hickey on it "Your skin is so gentle!" he whispered as he caressed his fingertips on her soft flesh making her skin got goosebumps that makes (Name) breath slightly and again..Oblio sucked and licked her collarbone "Nghhh!" (Name) bit her lips as she tried to contain her moans "Oh!Baby!" she whispered as he finished sucking leaving another hickey "You look so sexy in my jacket!" He asked as she blushed then he stripprd his jacket on her body leaving her topless, her boobs was quiet big but he doesn't care..Asl long as she is being herself and her buds harden because of cold hair "C-Cold!" (Name) shivered as he remove his lavender tank top (He is in his Gearhead Outfit :3)revealed his slender but perfectly toned torso "I'll make you warm my goddess!" then he started to suck on her nipple with his hot tongue and groped the other one "Ahh!T-That's G-Good!" she started to turn red as his other hand went to her panties to check her wetness "Ahhh!"( Name) moaned loudly as she feel her core felt his hand "I -I can't believe that you are wet!I-It's waiting for my plesure!" Oblio winked as he released her breast and bit the strap her panties, gently pulling it down with his teeth, throwing it somewhere "I can't belive my girlfriend is sexy!" he chuckled as lustfully looking at her nude body, he stripped off his pants revealed his bulge infront of her 'I-It's huge!'she gasped until she felt his head on her crotch "N-Not there...Ahhh!" ( Name) moaned with pleasure as Oblio licked her sensitive clit making her (Favourite color) nails scratched on his back produced some scratch marks on his back."P-Please s-stop!Ahh!I-I can't take it any more!" she cried as she spilled her love juice in his mouth as he released "Mmm!You so tasty my Angel!"he chuckled as he insert his slender finger in her core and thrusting it like the speed of lightning "Shit!Oblio!" (Name) screamed his name making her gripping the sheets and her facenis turning red as well, "M-More!Ahh..S-So good!" she felt that she is on Cloud 9 by his pleasure after that she releases her juices on his finger "Now!It's your turn to..Pleasure me!" he chuckled as he remove revealed his huge shaft in front of her ' I hope I can walk after this' she gulped "N-Now..Suck me!" The crow ordered as she leaned on his crotch and took his member on her mouth. then suck it "S-Shit! This !" Oblio started moan as she suck harder making his head beaded with sweat "Damn! your good at this!"he moaned as his hands gripped on her hair "Ah..(Name)..I am going to uh..C-Came!" after that he spilled his cum in her and swallowed he spread her legs and positioned his member on her cave " B-Be gentle..I am still a virgin!"(Name) plead "I know..Also..I am a virgin too!" he admitted "Are you ready?" Oblio whispred "I am always ready for you!" then he slammed his member in her making (Name) moaned "Ahhh!This is so intense!" and Oblio started to thrusting her "Your so t-tight! " he moaned as she can feel a skin slapping by his thrust, "Oh my God! This is the real torture" she breathed with a mixture of moans, after his final thrust, Oblio released his semen in her , then she spilled her juices around his they collasped " I guess this is the Aniversary gift !" Oblio smiled "W-What do you mean?" (Name) asked as he went under covers and felt a kiss on her stomach making her widden her eyes "Oh.."then once he is out of the covers, " I guess we have bundle of joy soon " he pulled out his pants and went to the pocket to get the red velvet box "O-Oblio!" she gasled "( ).will you be my wife?" he whispered as (Name) cried happily "Y-Yes! I do!" then the kissed passionately while sliding the ring on her finger " I love you (Name).." He smiled "I love you too!" then they slept each others arms..

(Extended Ending)

Glitch ran to Oblio's house as he carry "Dude!" he called out but no one respond "Well! I guess I'll go in!" he shrugged as he went in his house..Glitch searched every part of the house, until the last part that he never searched is the bedroom "Well! I hope he is in there!" then he opened the door and ended up seeing (Name) and Oblio sleeping after the hot moment making him blush and hurringly put his helmet on the side table then ran he went outside, Mo arrived "Dude!Are you okay?" He asked noticing his red face "I-I saw Oblio..did it!H-He already f-filled her"Glitch shivered as he curled himself "What do you mean Bro?" Mo asked but when he realize the meaning he started to blush "You freaking pervert! Your disgusting"."I-I just ended up in a wrong time!It's unexpected ya know!"He gulped "Yeah!Yeah! I understand you bruh!" Then the Hi-Def ended up blushing and traumatize after the wrong this never forget that encounter!

Me: Aubrey!  
Miss Aubrey: Don't Blame me! -_-


End file.
